The invention relates to a slot seal for an electrical machine which contains at least one slot with a slot opening for holding an electrical conductor arrangement, wherein the slot seal can be inserted in order to seal the slot opening.
Slot seals are used in electrical machines, in order to seal slots in the rotor and/or the stator. Conductor arrangements are inserted in the slots and ensure the operation of the electrical machine. The conductor arrangements are formed by winding systems composed of insulated wires. The slot seals ensure that the winding system cannot fall out and become mechanically damaged during assembly of the motor.
The document DE 1 288 186 A discloses one way in which a slot seal can be designed. In this document, the slot seal is in the form of a rigid slot seal wedge.
However, this has the disadvantage that there is generally an intermediate space between the slot seal and the inserted conductor arrangement, as a result of which the conductor arrangement is not optimally fixed. In consequence, the conductor arrangement can move in the slot during operation or transport of the electrical machine, as a result of which the insulation of the conductor arrangement may be damaged by being cut through, and short circuits may occur.